As LTE technology is being gradually developed, operators would like to reduce the cost of overall network maintenance by minimizing the number of radio access technologies. Machine-Type Communications (MTC) devices are targeting low-end (low cost, low data rate) applications that can be handled adequately by GSM/GPRS. As more and more MTC devices are deployed in the field, operators rely on the existing GSM/GPRS network for the low-cost MTC devices. With these low-cost MTC GSM/GPRS devices and with the existing GSM/GPRS network, operators will be able to reap the maximum benefit out of their spectrum. In cellular systems, essential information about the cellular network are often carried in broadcast channels, and communicating data over broadcast channels having sufficient coverage is an indispensable element of the cellular system.